


Sorry I Told You On Your Wedding Day...

by Ethereal_Xen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Castiel is Not a Virgin (Supernatural), Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, Dean is a bit clueless at times, He ditches her at the altar, Human AU, Like Seriously it's for 5 seconds, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Non-Hunting AU, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Xen/pseuds/Ethereal_Xen
Summary: It's Dean's wedding day. He's getting hitched to one Lisa Braeden and all is well in the world. His best men are his brother Sam and his best friend Cas. Lisa's bridesmaids are Jess and her sister. Everything looks to be wedded bliss.Except Dean's best friend, who has never mentioned an interest in dating or romantic feelings, leading Dean to believe he was asexual, lets the cat out of the bag - that he's been in love with Dean. For a decade. Dean's world falls apart around him and he doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	Sorry I Told You On Your Wedding Day...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenSpinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/gifts).



> A gift for the beautiful Jen Spinner who gave a title and suggested a short prompt, and then a short story from said prompt. Sorry darling, I'm not so good at 'short'. But I hope you enjoy it all the same. I love your face <3 
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta reader so apologies for any typos or weirdness.

The big day came all too quickly for Castiel who was to be the Best Man for his closest friend Dean Winchester; the dark haired, green eyed, smooth talking, bad boy that he had been in love with for close to ten years.

But he’d never said anything. Of course he hadn’t. They were practically worlds apart with their differences despite the fact that they knew that they couldn’t live without each other, and now? In about 45 minutes Dean was going to head out into some church of a faith he didn’t believe in to watch Lisa walk down the aisle to some cheesy music that Dean hated in a dress that shouldn’t be white if tradition was actually meant to mean something.

“Cas? You good, buddy?” Dean asked as Castiel was straightening his friend’s tie.

“...I love you.”

“What?” 

Castiel didn’t look up from Dean’s tie, green to help bring out his eyes, as he repeated his statement, “I’m in love with you, Dean.”

Castiel let his hands fall but Dean didn’t stiffen or make any move to shirk away, so he continued to stand there while his confession sunk in. Dean, to his credit, didn’t lash out or have some kind of meltdown in the way Castiel thought he might, but he did absently reach for the glass of champagne on the table beside them and drain the entire contents in one go.

“...How long have you been holding that one in, Cas?” When Dean finally spoke his voice was gentle and Castiel looked up without shame to find his friend’s expression to be one bordering on sadness and grief.

“...a while.”

“How long of a while?” Now Dean did move away, towards the drinks bar that he’d insisted on having in the parlor where they would be getting ready. He poured himself and Castiel each a double whiskey of their shared favourite and was walking back to hand Cas his drink when the shorter man answered.

“About ten years.” Castiel took his drink gratefully and sipped. 

“You never really did date...I just thought it was never your scene…” Dean was watching him intently but Castiel couldn’t bear to meet his eye and continued to concentrate on his drink, swirling it in the crystal tumbler, “...I thought...I thought maybe you were ace…”

“You thought I was asexual?” Castiel raised an eyebrow at that but then thought back over his behaviour over the years, “actually...I can see how that assumption would be made. But you could always have asked.”

“You could always have asked me out.”

“You’d have said no.” Castiel took another sip of his drink and the sadness returned to Dean’s eyes, “I would rather our friendship continue than break my own heart.”

Dean looked down into his own tumbler of amber liquid and they remained silent for a few moments before Castiel spoke once more, “Besides, it’s irrelevant. You’re in love with Lisa, she makes you happy;” he gently touched his glass to Deans before raising it, “to happily ever afters.” 

“Sure, to happily ever afters.” They drained their drinks. Castiel smiled the same way he always had. Dean’s heart cracked. 

\--

_ Cas isn’t ace at all...I was so wrong...We were all so wrong… _

_ Cas is in love with me...Cas is in love with  _ **_me_ ** _...Cas is in  _ **_love_ ** _ with me… _

“...Dean?”

_ Jesus...How didn’t I notice? How didn’t  _ **_Sam_ ** _ notice? All those years...all this time… _

_ There’s been so much time… _

“Dean?”

_ Why didn’t he tell me sooner? ...Right...I was always the ladies man...he thought I’d say no… _

_ But why now? I guess...when else is there...How can he stand by me at a time like this my best friend, my best man… _

_ He loves me...God damn how he fucking loves me… _

“Dean!”

Sam’s quiet hiss from his left broke through Dean’s thoughts and brought him back to reality. People were staring. A lot of people were staring. Of course they were, he had zoned out in the middle of his own wedding. 

“Sorry, just...just nervous.” He mumbled and received some scattered laughter and a firm glare from Lisa. He took a deep breath.

“As I was saying,” the priest that Dean hadn’t wanted to give money to repeated, “Dean Winchester, do you take Lisa Braeden to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold to the exclusion of all others from this day forward, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love and cherish, according to God’s holy laws until death do you part?”

It was as if Dean’s head filled with cotton wool and time slowed as he heard the vows he had been practicing just hours before. They suddenly sounded and resonated so differently in his mind and soul. He cared for Lisa and he could care for her but could he love her to the exclusion of all others?  _ Cas. _ Could he cherish her and only her according to the holy laws of a deity he didn’t believe in?  _ Not while I want Cas the way I do… _ Could he wait til either she had died to pursue true happiness or die having never tried for true love in the first place?  _ Cas was willing to watch me marry someone else and live in heartache...Cas...you son of a bitch...you selfless asshole.  _

Dean’s heart broke.

“I...I’m sorry, Lisa, I can’t. I’m not the right person for you.” He watched her face drop and the gasp of her maid of honor happen in slow motion as he released his hold on her hands and turned to walk down the aisle with purpose. He could hear Sam and Cas calling his name from behind him but just kept walking, his heart rate increasing and a sense of panic rising like he was going to cry or have a panic attack. It was meant to be the best day of his life, it was meant to be a dream come true but with a few simple words Castiel had brought it all crumbling down around him in a flurry of past hopes and remembered dreams. 

He reached Baby and kicked out the driver they’d hired, also against his will, and took back the keys, before pulling the white ribbon off the hood. He was detaching the cans from the back when Sam and Cas caught up and were trying to talk him into returning to the wedding, their words barely making their way into his skull. He could sense the crowd of guests starting to gather at the church entrance. 

“Dean! You can’t just...ditch her at the altar!” Sam said in harsh tones, desperately trying to keep his voice from being heard. Dean looked at his brother and his friend from where he had just pulled open the driver’s side door. 

“Sam...It’s better this way…”

“For who, Dean?” 

“For everyone.” Dean’s gaze stopped on Cas for an almost uncomfortable amount of time before moving to the ground. “You guys can come with me or make your own way home but...I’m just going to drive for a while and then maybe go to a bar before heading...I dunno, somewhere.” He and Lisa had been living together for a while now, but obviously that would no longer be the arrangement. 

“I have to find Jess…” Sam said, “She’s with Lisa and…” he trailed off. Dean hadn’t given him a reason, there wasn’t really a concrete reason that he could give. What was he meant to say? That he couldn’t love her the way she wanted? That he was secretly in love with his best friend and was settling for her? Sure, that would go down real well. Dean nodded in silence and Sam turned to walk back to the church in awkward silence leaving Dean and Castiel alone, watching each other over Baby’s roof.

“Dean…”

“You coming with me, Cas?”

“Is this my fault?” Castiel looked down, unable to meet Dean’s gaze, “Don’t give up your happiness because you think it will hurt me, Dean. I just want you to be happy.” 

“I know you do, Cas.” They were quiet for a few moments and Dean glanced over to the gathering of people watching him from the church with a mixture of concern and distaste, “you know I’m better at thinking and talking things out while I drive, come with me.”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Castiel finally looked at him and his expression was full of guilt, “I’m sure you can’t really want my company very much right now.”

“Just get in the car, Cas. You’re really the only company I want.” Dean drummed his hands on Baby’s roof before finally ducking into the driver’s seat and Castiel sighed. He looked back to see if Sam was anywhere to be seen but couldn’t easily spot him, and given that the younger winchester was at least a foot taller than the other attendees, he put it down to Sam still looking for Jess or trying to talk Lisa down. Lisa. That poor woman. With another guilty sigh castiel flung open the passenger door and got into the car beside Dean. 

“Fine, where are we going?”

“Just driving.”

  
  


\--

  
  


They drove in companionable silence for some time, until they were well out of town and cruising down the highway. Castiel could feel the road beneath them and the rumble of the engine vibrating through the car in the way that had become familiar and comforting years before. This car was almost as much a part of Dean as his freckles were, as the cheekiness in his grins were, as the playful way he’d wink when convincing Cas to play pool for stakes was. 

It had taken weeks, months really, to convince Lisa to let Dean have it as their wedding car. She’d never liked it that much or appreciated Dean’s love for it and when Dean had put the idea forward she had shot it down as ‘not luxurious enough’ and ‘just an old car’. But Dean had been happy with her, he loved her, and he was giving her up for...for what? There was no reason that Castiel could grasp aside from wanting to save  _ his  _ feelings. He shouldn’t have said anything. He hadn’t said anything for nearly a decade and he hadn’t meant to say anything that morning. He wasn’t even sure how the words had slipped out; he hadn’t given them permission to but then there they were out in the open and heavy in the air .

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel pulled his gaze away from the highway stretched before them and focused instead on his own hands which lay twisting in his lap against the light grey pants of his suit. “I know that this is my fault, somehow; and I never wanted this. You should be happy. All I want is for you to be happy. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. I didn’t mean to say anything. I should have just stayed quiet.”

Dean’s eyes flicked between the road and his friend a few times and Castiel could tell that he was struggling to form the sentences he was wanting to push out. Dean was a beautiful man with a beautiful soul, and when he really tried he was able to come out with some really beautiful words - but it was always a real struggle for him. Strong hands turned Baby’s wheel as Cas felt the car slow and pull over to the side of the highway into the shade of some trees.

“Happy?” It was one word, but through it Dean had asked so much. Like he was questioning whether he had been happy, whether he should be happy - whether he even knew what happiness was. Dean turned the key, turning off the engine but letting the radio stay on, though he did turn down the sound of Robert Paige’s vocals so that they could talk better. No words came for some time, but Castiel waited patiently, able to see that they were stuck inside Dean’s throat somewhere and he just needed to wait it out.

“I don’t…” Dean hesitated and licked his lips as he rethought his words, “it wasn’t that I was happy, Cas; I was settling for what I thought was the most I could have.” He didn’t look at Castiel as he spoke, instead focusing on his own hands, still gripping the steering wheel as if for support. 

“I don’t understand.” Castiel’s mind was reeling. It didn’t make sense; he’d helped this man pick out an engagement ring, plan the proposal, all while Dean couldn’t wipe a stupid gleeful grin off his face. He’d helped him pick out their suits, tasted cakes, gone to rehearsals, helped him learn to waltz… “Dean...you love Lisa, don’t you?”

Dean had started to tap his thumb on the wheel nervously and his leg was bouncing slightly as well. He was looking out the window now and licking his lips too often. On edge and nervous in a way that Castiel had never seen him when it was just the two of them.

“Dean?” He reached out to touch his best friend’s shoulder and Dean turned to him, his body going still.

“She just...she’s not…” Dean’s eyes looked guilty and afraid but Castiel’s hand didn’t move.

“Tell me, Dean. I’m your best friend. You can tell me anything.” Castiel’s hand squeezed Dean’s shoulder reassuringly and Dean licked his lips nervously again. It was clear to Cas now that there was someone else that held Dean’s heart and that he was too noble to put Lisa through a dishonest marriage. But why had he let it go so far? The number of women in their lives that it was too taboo for Dean to pursue was horribly short and it made Cas worry. 

“She just…” Dean took a shaky breath to steel himself, never one for being good at letting out deep dark truths and made a point of making and keeping eye contact between them; “she isn’t  _ you _ , Cas.”

Castiel felt his fingers flex against Dean’s shoulder, unsure whether to let go or grip tighter by reflex. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in surprise as his heart rate skyrocketed. A redness of shame and awkwardness Cas had never seen made its way to Dean’s face as his gaze began to dart around, looking at anything but Cas’ face. Of course he felt shame, he’d never said anything to anyone, not even Sam, about having experienced attraction to men. Cas had asked, years ago, and Sam laughed it off as impossible. 

The day’s events played in Castiel’s mind; Dean thinking he was asexual and had no interest in anyone, the way he had blurted out his feelings because deep down he was too scared to see the love of his life get married without knowing the truth, Dean unable to focus on his bridge or the most important ceremony of his life but continually making glances to his right to where he knew he could just see Cas, the way that he’d kept absently rubbing at his wrist through the ceremony in exactly the place where he and Cas had matching tattoos that almost no one knew about because Castiel’s was always hidden beneath a watch. And the way Dean had pressed to have Dean accompany him for the drive despite letting Sam go back without a fight. 

Castiel let his fingers on Dean’s shoulder grip a little tighter into the cloth of his suit jacket and Dean seemed to visibly relax from relief. “I take back what I said,” Castiel said quietly and Dean’s eyes shot to him showing mild panic, “I’m not at all sorry I said what I did this morning.” He tugged on Dean’s shoulder, pulling him close and pressed their lips together in a gentle and chaste kiss. 

The kiss lingered for a few moments in which Dean stiffened in surprise, his breath catching, and then relaxed against Castiel. Dean barely pulled back when he sighed and opened his mouth to lick gently at Castiel’s lips in hopes of deepening the contact. Smiling Castiel gladly deepened the kiss and welcomed Dean’s tongue to explore his mouth as he began to let his own hands roam down Dean’s back.

Dean pulled his lips away from Castiel’s and pressed their foreheads together, catching his breath as he let his hands run over Cas’ chest over his pale dress shirt. “Cas…? If we let this happen, it will be a real thing, right? Not...Not a fast fuck in the car and we never speak of it again?”

The connotations of Dean wanting them to have sex right the hell now hit Cas like a freight train and he barely stopped himself from pulling Dean against himself in a way that would show him the effect his words were having on his body. Dean needed reassurance, and if he was honest, so did he. He nuzzled his nose against Dean’s before kissing along his jaw, cleaning shaven that morning and soft under his warm lips. 

“Dean Winchester, I have loved you for a decade, and wanted you every moment of that; if you think I would let you go now that you’re in my arms, you might just be delusional.” He suckled on the lobe of Dean’s ear, extracting a low moan; and as Dean turned to jelly under his ministrations Castiel slid himself down to lay on the bench seat and manoeuvred Dean on top of himself. It was awkward, what with them being in the front seat and all; but it was fine and the way that Dean gasped and pulled his head back in surprise when he felt Castiel’s bulge poking between his legs only made Castiel grind up into him, turning the gasp into a lip biting groan. 

“We don’t have to though, if you don’t want to.” Castiel needs to make it known. He’s turned on and already so hard for the brunette on top of him that in the past few hours has left a woman at the altar and come out of the closet for him, but it would be fair if having sec was too much for him at this stage. Dean reached down and took one of Castiel’s hands from his own hip and moved it to his groin where his own hardness could be felt thick beneath the grey fabric covering it. Castiel knew they’d chosen a loose fitting suit for Dean because Dean, jokingly, had said he’d need to hide at least one boner during the day. Turned out it didn’t need to be hidden at all. 

“Now I’ve got you I’m not willing to let you go til I know what it’s like to’ve been had by you.” Dean moved Castiel’s hand along himself and Castiel groaned a rumble from deep in his throat, he could feel through the fabric that Dean was thick and not small in length. The things he would do to this man if they had more room than the small confined space they were in. He longed to kiss him all over and taste him and taste the weight of the heavy cock in his hand on his tongue and know how salty its gift would be on climax. But today was not that day. And he could only hope and pray that after today Dean wouldn’t panic and would let them have other days. Weeks. Months. Years. 

Castiel’s fingers moved out of Dean’s grip and moved up to his belt where his other hand joined it and began to unbuckle Dean’s belt. “Are you sure you want this, Dean?” Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas passionately, desperately, his breaths coming quickly in a way Castiel never thought he would be blessed enough to hear. 

“Yeah Cas,” Dean fumbled with his own zip and helped Cas push his pants down to about mid thigh, the confined space making it a bit too difficult to get them off further, “wanted this for longer than I wanna admit.” 

“That so?” Castiel was kissing Dean’s neck again as Dean rocked above him, bracing himself on the door and seat while sighing and making low moans as the tip of his cock dragged along Castiel’s clothed belly. Castiel started to work on his own belt slowly, the sound of the metal coming undone making Dean bite his lip.

“Yeah, man.. Always wanted you.” 

“Tell me about it?” Cas gently nipped at Dean’s collarbone, making him groan and grind down against his stomach, a dribble of precome staining Castiel’s dress shirt. A low chuckle escaped Cas’ lips and Dean sighed at the sound, mumbling something that sounded like  _ ‘fucking delicious’ _ . Castiel finally worked his own pants and underwear down just enough to free his cock and his hands immediately returned to Dean’s hips, guiding him back.

“W-what d’ya wan’ know?” Castiel was gripping and massaging Dean’s ass with one hand, the other making its way between the cheeks, spreading them slightly to fit his cock between them. He didn’t want to penetrate Dean just yet, but he did want Dean to grid him like a pole. Dean moaned and pushed back, drawing a delighted sigh from Cas. “Fuck, Cas...you’re a big boy…” 

“All the better to...to please you with…if you’ll let me…lube?” 

“Huh?” Dean was lost in the feel of the cock grinding against his asshole, the hot breath of Castiel’s words against his neck and collar, and the feel of his cock hitting the folds in the fabric covering Castiel’s torso.

“Lube Dean, where is it? Want to make you feel  _ real _ good.” The words permeated into Dean’s brain and his eyes darkened as a low whine escaped him. 

“It gets better?” His words came out as a breath as he started reaching absently for the glovebox and managed to open it and pull out a tube of lubricant from inside. Castiel’s free hand reached gently for Dean’s and took the lubricant from before he distracted his new lover with a kiss that promised that yes, it was going to get  _ so _ much better. 

Castiel kept massaging and gripping at Dean’s ass cheek as his other hand flicked open the tube and let a drizzle of lube run down Dean’s crack purely by instinct and feel. The new, somewhat cold sensation smoothing the hot glide against the hot dick he was grinding against made Dean keen and let out a long, low moan, his head falling to Castiel’s chest as more of the slick substance made its way into the crevice.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuck-” Dean groaned, his grip on the leather seat making the fabric creak under the pressure as Castiel’s deft fingers made their way into the crease between Dean’s buttocks, beside his own dick. There was more than enough slick there to coat his fingers and cock and he smiled to himself as he watched Dean, whose eyes were clenched shut in first-time bliss, whine open mouthed as Castiel’s fingertips began to play with his entrance. 

“So beautiful Dean,” Cas gently pushed the tip of one finger inside and Dean threw his head back, and couldn’t help himself from grinding back against Cas’ cock again, the noises escaping him now were such that Cas was certain they’d never been heard by another being; and never would be again. They were only for him. “So beautiful and perfect for me, Dean...I’ll take good care of you.” 

He started kissing and sucking on Dean’s neck, finding and teasing the sensitive spots as he began fingering him in time with how he rocked against his cock. It was like one long movement; the tight grip on Dean’s ass, the foreign but not painful feeling inside him, and the hot rod he ground against all moving in time. Dean couldn’t stop moaning and every time he tried to open his eyes to look at Cas he could barely keep them open before they would roll back into his head from the sensations he was feeling. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had sex before, he was hardly a virgin; but he hadn’t had sex like this. These were all new stimuli and it was like part of his soul had returned to him and was screaming at him that this was how it should always have been. 

And then Castiel added another finger and went deeper, causing him a pleasure he had never felt before.

“Oh… Oh god, Cas!” He began pushing back on Cas’ fingers, desperate for more. He heard Cas chuckle and managed to open his eyes enough to see a gleeful and sly smirk on the sharp but delicate features of his best friend, “What’s so funny, asshole?” 

Cas added a third finger and Dean groaned from deep in his throat, his eyes fluttering closed. Three fingers hurt a little, even with the excessive amounts of lube, but he could feel that Cas was actively trying to stretch him whereas before he was more wanting to pleasure him. “Nothing funny,” Cas’ voice sounded hoarse, like he was struggling to maintain his breath and keep himself from moaning and groaning the way that Dean was, “it’s just that I barely even touched your prostate and you nearly lost it...Can’t wait to see what happens when I actually tease you with it.” 

Dean swallowed visibly and grinned, “To think I thought  _ you _ were the virgin…” Dean whined when Castiel’s fingers began pulling out of him, fearing it was punishment for his small jab at his sexual exploits. But the tips kept playing with him and something bigger, and blunt pressed against him and Dean couldn’t help but blush when he realised that it was the head of the thick, hot cock he had been grinding against the whole time. “...Cas...yes…” His eyes opened and met Castiel’s gaze with desperate pleading and this time it was Castiel who licked his lips, a hungry look on his face.

Castiel’s hands moved to Dean’s hips and he pulled Dean down onto his slick, throbbing cock, throwing his head back against the seat and moaning, unable to keep it in his chest this time with Dean so tight and hot around him. It had been a long time since Cas had let himself have sex this way, and the fact that it was Dean whining and meaning atop him made his heart sing. When he was fully inside he opened his eyes to check on Dean who’s eyes were wide open, his jaw dropped, eyes watering and his breath coming in short bursts. 

“Dean?” Dean just nodded in response to the unspoken question as to whether he was okay. A trembling hand moved from where he was still clinging to the car door to where the two of them were now joined and when Cas felt Dean’s fingers at the base of his cock he couldn’t help but thrust up into Dean’s warmth. Dean sighed blissfully, a wide smile taking over his face as he started to move of his own accord, pulling himself up on the cock inside him and then down until Cas was once again fully sheathed. They both moaned throughout the slow movement and once seated once more Dean leaned forward to kiss Castiel, he was trembling and it made it difficult but he needed to feel the other man’s lips on his. The kiss lingered until he broke the kiss and spoke, his words hot against Castiel’s lips.

“Fuck me Cas, fuck me hard.” He kissed him again and Castiel’s grip on his hips tightened as Dean re-established his own hold on the upholstery.

“Is that what you want, Dean? What you need?”

“Fuck yes it is.” His words were like a sigh of relief leaving him, like it was something he had held inside for eons and was finally letting go of. Castiel kissed him hard and thrust up into him harder, gripping Dean’s hips tightly to manoeuvre him in concert, parallel movements to his own; bringing him to slam into him deeply, to his full length again, and again, and again. 

Once he’d gotten used to the rhythm, Dean was able to use some of his own ability to help lift and move himself, adding fluidity to their motions and soon Castiel was able to change their angle just slightly so that he could graze over that one particular spot deep inside with each thrust of his cock. The first time his cock thrust over Dean’s prostate the man’s moaned had all but turned into a scream of pleasure, the second thrust Dean could barely move as the sensation wracked through him, but by the fifth thrust he was gripping Castiel’s shoulder as tightly as he was gripping the seat and slamming himself back on the other man’s cock desperately chasing another hit of that blissful pleasure point; his moans barely making it out of his throat from his screams having made him so hoarse. 

But Castiel couldn’t take it anymore, he had already had to slow down to stop himself coming twice, not that Dean knew that, and if there was nothing else to be said for the man riding him; he certainly wasn’t lacking stamina. He finally let a hand fall from Dean’s hip and moved it to the exposed cock between them, his own fractured moans turning into almost a whimper at the feel of the hot, uncut shaft between them that was practically drenched in the precome it had been leaking. 

Dean whined, his head falling to Castiel’s shoulder, and biting down on the collar of his dress shirt as he shuddered. Cas could feel his legs squeeze against his thighs and his inner muscles tighten against his cock and groaned, his own thrusts becoming erratic. It seemed he wasn’t the only one close.

“C-cas...I can’t… if you touch me I can’t…” 

Castiel ignored him, stroking him as much in time with his thrusts as he could. Dean’s body squeezed around him again and shuddered violently. “Oh god...oh fuck...Caaaas.” Dean came with a drawn out whine while white knuckling the leather and Castiel’s upper arm. 

Dean went limp against Castiel as he continued to fuck up hard into him, hands back on those hips which would no doubt be bruised in a few hours and this time when Cas felt his climax approaching he let it take over, letting himself spill inside the man he loved with a groan escaping from between grit teeth. He didn’t miss the noise Dean made at feeling the warm stickiness full him, which sounded suspiciously like both a moan and like he was saying ‘oh fucking god, yes’. 

Castiel sighed and relaxed into the seat, letting Dean rest against him; rubbing his back through the suit jacket he still wore and not daring to pull out and remove that connection between them. He wasn’t ready for them to stop being a single flesh just yet. He ran his, lubricant free, hand through Dean’s hair and kissed the top of his head and smiled when Dean sighed happily. 

It was blissful. Peaceful. Beautiful. Until they nearly jumped out of their skins at a knock on the window behind their heads. Dean’s head shot up and Cas looked to the window to see the face of a highway patrolman upside down. 

“Oh...fuck…” Dean said.

“Dean...I-”

“Don’t you dare apologise for what you said this morning at this point, you son-of-a-bitch.”


End file.
